Naruto: The New Generation
by SulliMike23
Summary: This is the story of the children of the Rookie 9. Couples include SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, and GaaMatsu.


A/N: After getting permission from the creator of some of these characters (and I don't mean Masashi Kishimoto ((damn)),) I was able to write this story based on some of the artwork done by their creator Hybrid22. Her work is very impressive; I recommend to see it if you ever go to Deviantart(dot)com. Anyway, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor some of the characters in this story. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and some of the characters in this story are from the creative mind of Hybrid22.

* * *

**Naruto: The New Generation**

* * *

_Prologue_

Naruto Uzumaki watched the village from his favorite spot on top of the Hokage Mountain. His smile was more content than he had ever been since he became a ninja when he was twelve. He began to reflect his life in the past few years; he had finally learned of who his parents were and now he understood why he carried the burden of carrying the Kyuubi no Kitsune within his body.

As it turned out, his father was the Fourth Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze. At first he never understood why he didn't carry his father's surname until he understood that his father had many enemies and if any of them had learned who he was they'd want to exact their revenge so he took on his mother's surname. He had also finally seen an image of both his parents and he had to admit that his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was very beautiful.

Speaking of beautiful women, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the woman he was currently thinking of. Thinking of her made him look at the ring on his left finger. After he became a Jounin about two years ago, he had married the love of his life Hinata Hyuuga. He almost chuckled at the thought; it had taken him a while to understand how she felt about him and to return those feelings. Getting permission to marry her was not easy considering who her father was. But after he married her, he had never been more happy in his life.

But now, his wife was nine months in with his baby; he still couldn't believe that. He was going to be a father pretty soon. Granted, it was a hectic nine months in Hinata's pregnancy; but he had been given a fair warning by his friend Sasuke, who had married their teammate and his former crush Sakura. Sakura had given birth to their son, Sanosuke, almost five months ago. The little tyke seemed to take after both of his parents; he looked like his father, but had some aspects of his mother including her eyes.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice call out to him. Looking down at the Hokage tower, he spotted Shizune waving him to come down. He leapt from the top of his father's head and landed next to Shizune, who looked at him very frantically.

"What's wrong, Shizune-neechan?" He asked.

"It's Hinata," She replied, her voice very frantic. "She's gone into labor!"

That made Naruto almost go into a panic attack. But at a speed that would make his father proud, he dashed straight towards the hospital leaving a bewildered Shizune behind. He made it to the hospital and went straight to the front desk and quickly asked where Hinata was. The nurse in charge was startled that he got there so fast but told him which room she was in. Naruto made a dash to her room, but kept his voice low and made an effort to not hurt anyone on his way there. After reaching his wife's room, he stopped and almost hesitantly opened the door. Inside, his wife, Hinata Uzumaki sat in her bed holding a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. Hearing him enter, she looked at him and smiled brightly despite the fact that her hair was a mess from all the sweat from the delivery.

"Hello Naruto," She said softly, not wanting to wake the baby. "Come say hello to your daughter."

With slow, but quiet steps, Naruto approached the bed and looked at the small child in his wife's arms in wonder. He sat by her side and moved his hand to take a good look at his daughter. The newborn baby still had signs that she had just been recently born but he could see small tufts of blonde hair. Now granted, Naruto had seen a few babies in his life, but he had never imagined that he would see his own.

He smiled as he looked at his daughter and then looked down at his wife's beautiful face and said, "She's beautiful."

Hinata smiled and asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

He paled when she asked him that. He had never held a baby before in his life. Now his wife was asking him if he wanted to hold his own daughter.

"W-what if I drop her?" he stuttered, making her giggle softly.

"Here, I'll show you how." She whispered before instructing him on how to hold her. After a few seconds, she relinquished the baby girl to him and he now held her and was still looking at her with a smile.

"She's so light," He said in wonder. He laughed softly as he looked from her to Hinata.

Hinata leaned into her husband's chest and watched the baby sleep with him. She had to admit, she was a little upset that he wasn't there to help her deliver the baby and she was exhausted from the delivery; but in the end it was all worth it. She had given birth to a new life, one that she and her Naruto-kun had made together out of their love. Now she was going to share that love with her daughter and she knew Naruto would too.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they heard a soft knock at the door. Standing in the door frame was the current Hokage herself, Tsunade. She was grinning very broadly as she stared at the young couple and their daughter.

"May I come in?" She asked softly, receiving a nod from the two. She walked in and approached them. "And how are the mother and daughter doing?"

Hinata giggled softly. "We're doing just fine Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled and looked at the baby in Naruto's arms. "How does it feel to be a father Naruto?"

"Amazing," he breathed as he moved a little of the blanket away from the child's face. "Did…did my dad feel the same way when I was born?"

Tsunade's smile turned reminiscent. While she had told Naruto who his parents were, she also told him that she was the one who delivered him that fateful October day. She still remembered the look on Minato's face when he held Naruto for the first time. It was a shame that moment was the only moment Minato, Kushina, and Naruto ever had as a family.

"He did," She said with a nod. "I will warn you Naruto, being a father is a big responsibility. I'm sure Sasuke can vouch for that."

The three of them laughed slightly at that. Naruto just continued to stare at his new daughter. "I know it is, but if I can't take care of my own flesh and blood, how can I be Hokage?"

Before Tsunade could reply, another knock at the door halted their conversation. They looked to see Hinata's father, Hiashi standing in the door way. Hinata smiled as her father approached to look at their daughter.

"I came to see my granddaughter," He said. "I hadn't known you would be here Hokage-sama."

"It's quite alright, Hiashi-sama." Tsunade said.

Naruto carefully moved his daughter to let her be seen by his father-in-law. Hiashi smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his finger. Hiashi couldn't help but remember the days that Hinata and Hanabi were born. They both looked like angels in their mother's arms; his newly born granddaughter was no exception to this now. He wondered if she had the byakugan like her mother or her father's eyes.

"She's beautiful," Hiashi breathed, "I can see she will grow up to be quite the young lady."

"Thank you father." Hinata said with a smile.

"Have you decided on a name for her?" He asked looking at the baby.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and smiled. They had discussed the little girl's name for a while and they had decided on one. It was a fitting name for her considering how green their future looked.

"Her name," Hinata said, taking the girl from Naruto's arms, "Is Midori, Midori Uzumaki."

Tsunade nodded with a smile. "Midori it is then."

Hinata then felt Midori stir in her arms she looked down and saw Midori's eyes open to reveal a pair of pearl-colored eyes that were without pupils. It was now obvious that Midori had inherited her Clan's kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. But ever since Naruto married Hinata, he made sure that the Hyuuga Clan would not brand their children with the Caged Bird Seal. So Hinata was thankful that her daughter would not be branded with the mark of the branch family.

Midori's eyes drifted to the woman who held her, who looked back at her with a smile. "Hello there,"

Midori smiled back and tried to reach her face with her tiny hand. A finger from her father wiggled in front of her making her eyes drift to the face of her father, who was smiling brightly to her. She giggled slightly and grabbed her Naruto's finger.

"Hey there, sweetie," He said softly. "She's got a strong grip."

Hinata giggled and placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Welcome to the family, Midori-chan."

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for now folks! I'll work on chapter 1 as soon as I possibly can. This fic is dedicated to Hybrid22 and her fantastic artwork.


End file.
